This invention relates generally to the field of exercise apparatus and relates, more particularly, to exercise apparatus for use during an exercise routine involving the movement of the user's knees between extended and bent positions while the user maintains his balance over his feet.
One of the most common exercise routines requiring an individual to move his knees between extended and bent conditions as he maintains his balance over his feet is the squat exercise wherein an individual raises and lowers his upper body between upper and lower positions as he moves between a standing position and a squat position. If the squat exercise is desired to be performed with weights, a bar having weights secured at each of its ends can be balanced and held across the neck of the individual as the individual moves between the standing position and the squat position.
Heretofore, squat exercises have been relatively difficult for some people to perform because of the balance required during the exercise routine. In other words, the difficultly which an individual may encounter while moving between a standing position and a squat position relates to the difficulty in maintaining one's balance over his feet during the exercise. Further, in the event that weights are supported across the shoulder's of an individual during a squat exercise, that individual's balance is more difficult to maintain. Such difficulties can be reduced when a spotter, i.e. an assistant, is employed to stand nearby and provide assistance during the exercise routine, but a spotter may not always be available. Consequently, due to either the aforedescribed difficulties which may be encountered in maintaining one's balance or the lack of availability of a spotter, squat exercises are often omitted from a workout. Of course, if squat exercises are omitted from a workout, the useful benefits which may result from squat exercises are omitted, as well.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new and improved exercise apparatus for use during the performance of a squat exercise routine whose structure renders the performance of the exercise less difficult and reduces the need for a spotter during the routine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which can be used for the performance of a squat exercise routine with or without the addition of weights to a user's body.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which can be used by individuals whose strength may fall within a relatively broad range of strengths.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.